The present invention relates generally to a product server for holding and displaying products, and more particularly to a product server having a moveable panel for controlling access to the server.
One such application for this invention is the storage and display of hot and cold food products. However, it is contemplated that other types of products may be stored and displayed in the product server. Existing product servers are common in restaurants where sandwiches or other food items are prepared by food service employees in the presence of a customer. Existing product servers are arranged to store hot and cold food products in pans on one side of the server that is readily accessible by the food server employees. These product servers allow employees to prepare a finished product (e.g., sandwich) on a counter of the server by using the different ingredients stored in the product server. Frequently, the sandwich or other food item will be made at the direction of the customer while the customer observes the food preparation process. It is important to the quality of the finished product that the ingredients held and displayed in the server remain fresh.
During extended periods of non-use, the food pans holding the different ingredients (e.g., meats, cheeses, vegetables or other condiments) must be individually covered so that the ingredients remain fresh. Some existing food server designs have a stainless steel cover that may be moved to cover the food pans. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,719 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,924, incorporated by reference herein for all purposes, for additional background information on food servers having such a cover. Other existing food servers have a fixed hood that restricts access to the food pans from the back of the server and acts as a breath guard that protects items in the food pan from contamination. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,340, incorporated by reference herein for all purposes, for additional background information on food servers of this type. A need exists for a product server that allows visual inspection of the products held in the server from the customer side and is easily closeable to protect the products from contamination.